The Legend Of Relyt: New Life, New Rise/Chapter 3. Protect Lon Lon Ranch
Nerie-"Relyt!" Nerie keeps shouting my name. I asleep in class, again. Me-"Eh? Oh, must have fallen asleep again. Damn, I knew I should have taken the advance classes." Nerie-"Come on! Hurry, we need to get there now!!" Me-"Where?" Nerie-"There is this place called Lon Lon Ranch. They say that monsters keep taking chickens and braking stuff." Me-"Okay, lets go. Where are Argorok and Darvus?" Nerie-"They left already." Me-"K, lets go." Nerie and I call for Veil and we goto Lon Lon Ranch. ???-"HELP!!!!!!!" I stand up on Veil's back as a girl is about to get attacked by a Lizalfos. I jump off and Helm Splitter the Lizalfos. Me-"You alright?" ???-"Y-y-yes. Who are you?" Me-"Relyt Of Wisdom." ???-"You? Relyt? My name is Malon." Me-"Nice to meet you." Argorok-"Ok, we're here. Relyt? How'd you beat us?" Me-"Veil is alot faster than Epona or Greviuos." Malon-"Excuse me, I and my father wanted you to help us." Me-"Okay." We go in and talk to her father, Talon. He explains to us how the Lizalfos keep coming an taking chickens. We stay there over the night, when they really come out. Talon-"You three will stay in here." He points to Barn. Malon-"Dad, might I stay and sleep inside The Barn with them?" Talon-"What? And risk your virginity?" Me, Argorok, Darvus and Malon-"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!??????????!!!!!!!!!" Talon-"You can stay for awhile, but when dark comes, you out, and it should be coming, in 3 minutes." The four of us enter into The Barn. Argorok-"What was with your father?" Malon-"I don't know. So could you tell me about Ganondorf's demise?" Me-"Well, sure." We explain to her what happened. Me-"Right in the head. Then-" Lizalfos'-"HERAGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Me-'They're here.' I look out the window. There area at least 30 of them. Malon-"I have to go." Me-"No, they will kill you, there is to many." I then explain a plan to them. Me-"Lets go." Malon hides down with me while Argorok and Darvus go out to fight. Things are going good, but Talon comes out. Talon-"Where the f**K is my daughter!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!!" A Lizalfos throws a spear and slams into his chest. Malon-"NO!!!!!!!" We run over to him. Malon-"Father!?!" Talon-"I want you to stay with Relyt. He can protect you better than I ever could. Just promise me you wont "experiment" with him or his friends." Malon-"I promise. Not until I am 18." Talon-"What? 18? UGH!!!!!!!" Talon passes away. Malon-"NO!!! You bastards will DIE!!!" Malon charges a up a purple and red ball of death and launches it at them. It rains down purple lightning and kills all the Lizalfos. Lizalfos-"EEEEEEEEEKK!!!!LEERD MAHORA!!!!!!!!" The next day, Malon picks up her valuables and clothes and comes to my house. She takes the room next to mine. Me-"Well, Ilia is gonna be pissed." Malon-"Oh I almost for got." Malon turns and gives me a long kiss on the lips. Malon-"Thankyou. Relyt. See you inside." She goes inside. Argorok-"What the hell was that??" Me-"I don't know." Darvus-"Well as long as you didn't like it.' Me-"........" Darvus-"Relyt?" Me-"........." Argorok-"Oh dear god, please tell me you didn't like it!" Me-"I-i-i...." Darvus-"You liked it." ME-"I don't know."